Field
This application relates to fantasy drafts.
Description of the Related Technology
A fantasy sport game is a simulation game where users act as managers or owners of simulated sports teams called “fantasy teams,” where each team comprises a number of “players.” Thus, the term “owner” is used to refer to a participant in the fantasy sport game. An owner can be a natural person or a computer-controlled opponent. A “user” is a fantasy owner who is also a natural person. In contrast, the term “player” refers to one of the selectable fantasy characters. In certain fantasy sports games, each player corresponds to an athlete in a professional sports league.